<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betty and Archie: The End of Us by NickAaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315215">Betty and Archie: The End of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron'>NickAaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Archie have been through so much. But will their friendship and relationship come to an end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betty and Archie: The End of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of one journey...is the beginning of another. Senior year. Prom. Graduation. Betty and Archie made it through it all. But would they make it through together?</p><p> </p><p>Betty was sitting on her bed reading her diary. The one Alice has her keep. It was the one filled with her childhood memories about her and Archie. As she flipped each page she did her best not to cry. Suddenly her mother came in looking concerned, almost worried.</p><p> </p><p>Alice: “Betty?”</p><p> </p><p>She shut her diary and composed herself so Alice wouldn't know she was upset. </p><p> </p><p>Alice: “What are you up to?”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Noth- uh nothing. What’s up?”.</p><p> </p><p>Alice: “Mrs Andrews is here. She wants to speak with you.”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “O-okay. Yea I’ll be down in a second.”</p><p> </p><p>As Alice left her room she put the diary in a box on a shelf. She went downstairs into the living room where Mary was waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “Hi Betty.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Hi Mrs Andrews. How are you?”.</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “Well...I’ve been better. But I’ve been worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Is everything okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary hesitated as she took a deep breath. Betty say down on the couch concerned. Mary finally looked up with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “It’s Archie. I’m worried about him. I know that Brooke and I suggested the navy to him. And I’m glad he accepted I mean...I was happy when he said yes. But-“.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated again. She started sniffling as tears in her eyes formed which Betty noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “But I’m worried. He’s been so out of it since Prom. He didn’t even want to go to graduation because he said he didn’t want to make things worse by being there.”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty handed her a box of tissues as she held in her own tears.</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “I know things have been...hard since prom. But I just...I just wanted to ask you if you could go talk to him. He won’t even talk to me. I know he’ll listen to you. You and he have been best friends since you were kids. That kind of bond is unbreakable. I know you and Archie haven’t been on the best of terms lately...but please...could please go talk to him? I’m really...really worried.” </p><p> </p><p>As she finished talking she began to break down in tears. Betty day next to her and hugged her starting to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Of course. Of course I’ll go talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary: “Thank you Betty.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head in assurance. She got up from the couch and got her shoes on. She walked out of the house and went next door. She let herself in. The house was silent. Not a sound. She went upstairs and saw his door was shut. She started breathing heavily. She slowly approached the door getting ready to knock on it. But she hesitated. She still held in her tears. </p><p> </p><p>She went to go knock. But she couldn’t. Instead she simply held her hand against the door and pressed her forehead to it.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Arch?”.</p><p> </p><p>She said it softly. Quietly. But he didn’t answer. He didn’t open the door. She started getting even more worried. </p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Archie? Please open the door. I need to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Still no answer. She went to open the door but as she held the doorknob, she hesitated. After a few seconds she let go and pressed her hand against the door again.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Archie? Archie! ......Arch?”.</p><p> </p><p>And with that last “Arch?” she let it all out. The tears that had been forming finally fell. She sunk to her knees and turned to put her back against the door. In his room he was already doing the same. A tear in his eye was ready to fall but he held it in.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Please say something Arch. Your mom. She’s worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled as more tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “I’m worried about you.”.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t answer. He was silent and stared at the window on the other side of his room. </p><p> </p><p>Betty: “I love you...Arch. I always have. And...and even if you don’t feel the same...that doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life. I need you in my life Archie Andrews. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for rejecting you in the bunker. I was just afraid. I was afraid what you felt for me...wasn’t real.”.</p><p> </p><p>She began to break down again. This time more uncontrollably. The very thought of her best friend not loving her or hating her broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Pl- please. Please don’t hate me Arch.”</p><p> </p><p>After a bit she smiled as she reminisced a memory while still crying.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Do you remember...when we were kids? And you proposed to me after I helped you with your tutoring? And I said “Oh little Archie we’re too young. Ask me when we’re 18 and I’ll say yes.”. I’ve always cherished that memory. You’ve always been Little Archie to me Arch. And you’ve grown...so much. And I’ve loved growing up with all these years.”.</p><p> </p><p>She continued breaking down as her hand grasped the door as if to reach through for him.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “And I don’t want that to end. I want to keep growing up with you. Please Arch...I love you.”.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. This was the thing that made the tear in his eye finally fall. He kept thinking to himself over and over again: “I could never hate her. What if I hurt her again? How am I supposed to tell her I love her?”.</p><p> </p><p>He finally found the strength to speak. He continued crying with her as put his head against the door.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I could never hate you Betty. That will never be a possibility for me.”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Really?”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie began to break down as all he wanted was to open the door and hold her in his arms. But he was afraid. Afraid of hurting her again.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Really. I’m sorry Betty. For everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “No no Archie. You have nothing to apologize for.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Yes I do. I hurt you 3 years ago. I didn’t mean to but I still did. I wish I knew what I felt then. I do now...but it feels like it’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “...and...what do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for the next 30 seconds. It was agonizing waiting for his answer. Suddenly the door opened and she stood up to face him.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “You...are my entire world Betty Cooper. You’re my heart. You’re my best friend. But you’re so much more then that. You’re my everything. Hurting you is my biggest regret. If I could go back and do things differently...I would give you the answer you want. And I’d hold you in my arms and love you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “So wh...what are you saying?”.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked towards her. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I’m saying I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She had no time to react as he kissed her passionately. This time he knew what he wanted and he went for it. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. After a bit they pulled away and embraced each other.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “You’ll never lets me go?”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Never. I will love you until the day I die. I only wish I knew what I felt 3 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “It’s okay Arch. It’s okay.”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Is it? Because...it feels like the end of us. And I don’t want it to be. I want us to be together. I want us to get married some day. Maybe have kids. I want us to have have nights where we just lay together in a field gazing at the stars. I want us to have adorable food fights after I fail at trying to make us some weird recipe that I’ll probably suck at making.”.</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled at his last statement. But he wasn’t done.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “But most of all. I just want you Betty. I don’t care what happens next. All I know is...”.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her hands up and locked them together with his.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “...All I know is I want to be with you when it happens. You and me against the world...together...forever. But I’m scared. Because this feels like the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “But it’s not. Arch...this isn’t the end. It feels...more like a beginning. And it’s okay. Just because this may be the end of our journey here...doesn’t mean we can’t start a new one tomorrow. And when we do...it will be together.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Together?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>He formed one last tear which she quickly wiped away. He smiled at her full of love. She smiled back with passion.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I love you Betty. More then anything in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “I love you too Arch.”.</p><p> </p><p>They embraced each other again in another kiss. Much more passionate then the last. And she was right. The end of this journey with them was the beginning of another. And they would have many many more. And they knew whatever awaited them that they would get through it all...together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>